Bass's chance at life
by megabassEXE
Summary: Bass finally got his revenge before folating into the black hole. before his destrution he was called to aid a certain sailor senshi. will bass help her and discover something more or will he return to his dark ways!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **A New World**

Note: I do not own mega man or sailor moon.

At the time when mega man defeated Nebula grey when crossed fused with bass megaman found himself floating into a black hole created by Dr. Crossak. When the future looked bleak for our blue hero something happened. Bass, the lone navi did the only thing no one expected.

Mega man bass said close to a whisper, megaman awoke to see that he and bass were floating into a black hole. Bass with the last bit of his power blasted mega man away from the hole's suction while laughing manically.

Mega man watched as bass was pulled in knowing why bass did what he did. After bass was pulled before bass was pulled in to his demise a portal opened just before bass fell into a deep slumber.

(** Nearby a certain shrine )**

so this is what death feels like. It sorta feels warm? Bass slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a field of some kind. WHAT, WHAT IS THIS PLACE! confused bass calmed himself down and took in his surrounding's. Apparently he was in the real world. But he realized that it looked different. After looking around he noticed a couple of building's. He started to sit up and think about his situation. After a lot of thinking he came to a conclusion. I must get back to the net.

**And done not bad if I say so myself. Please review and give me some hint's of what I should put in to the story. Trust me, there will be a lot of action and humor in the next chapter so please be ready for what will happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bass's first cross fusion

Do not own mega-man or sailor moon

( **Hikawa shrine )**

At the shrine, a girl with black hair in a kimono, was sweeping at the front gate. Her kimono is a crisp white on top and a pale red on the bottom.

"REI !" A voice called out.

Rei, the girl in the kimono, turned person that was calling was her, and it was her leader's little brother, Shingo. He had short brown hair that was jagged in the front, with piercing blue eyes. Shingo was wearing a beater shirt and a unbutton white shirt.

"Yes?" she said with a small smile. Most guys hearts would stop, and right then and there, and proclaim their love to her but not this kid.

Hey where's my stupid sister, he said scratching the back of his head. What she wouldn't give a piece of her mind. Unknowing to them that a floating seed was floating into a tree waiting for it's target. Grandpa rei cried with annoyance can u call Usagi, I can't take this babysitting anymore. **Hey who are you calling a baby**! Shingo said full of anger and fury. Calm down you two shingo why don't you go play in the back yard while talk to rei.

OK! shingi said hugging rei grandfather. And ran to the back yard. Rei's grandfather was a short man wearing the same white shirt but wearing dark grey priest pant's and wearing wooden block shoe's. Rei u said that u would watch him for your friend. Yeah but he's being a evil little brat. Rei what was our family's sacred oath! Rei sighed and said we will keep our promises until the end.

Correct know go watch him. Yes grandfather rei said as she stomped to the back yard. As rei got to the back yard, she noticed that shingo wasn't there. Great now where did that little imp ran off to. Shingo was hiding in the bushes next to the tree the Damion seed was in.

She'll never find me. Shingo said giggling as she was looking for him. As soon as Rei touched the tree it started to grow a bright pink ominous color. As it morphed into a women with lime green skin a pink jumpsuit, her hair was as bright as summer leaves as she shouted it's named, "TREEURSIA" as was looking at rei. Shingo pop out of his hiding place and said what the hell is that! As rei and treeusia saw him, the monster smiled and smacked him up onto a nearby hill.

"SHINGO" rei cried out

but saw the Damion trying to capture her rei ducked and jumped though the bushes while grabbing her transformation pen out. She must take care of the damion and find shingo she thought.

**(Meanwhile up on a hill )**

Bass was pondering on what to do when he heard a scream. Bass turned to the scream and caught the person who flying right at him and gave him a look. He was a 12 or 13 teen year old boy with short brown hair that was jagged like in the front light blue eye's, he was wearing a beater shirt and a unbutton white shirt. Shingo opened his eye's to see who had caught him bass was wearing his tattered but okay cloak. His helmet was a black on the top and had yellow fin designed on it with a black circle with a white line crossing diagonally.

What scared shingo most of all was his eye's, they were blood red like what u see in a blood thirsty monster. Shingo was going to thank him when he suddenly spoke, Why were you flying at me. Shingo told him what happen as they heard a feminine scream. Rei shingo cried out in worry but turned to bass. Please help her. Bass looked at him and said why should I help a human He said with a cold murderous glare.

Because if you do then I will do what ever you say. Bass thought on what the boy had said to him. He could make this boy serve him, Or help him out with his own dilemma. Alright he said but in return u must give me your soul. Fine anything just please save her. Alright just shout bass falzer cross-fusion and well go save her. O-okay Bass Falzer cross-fusion a dark bright light enveloped them both.

Bass glowed and shot into Shingo. Bass helmet conneted to shingo head as the fins became more jagged and it formed a mask that just went over his nose. Shingo saw that his hand's and feet were being digitized into claws bass cloak transformed into small tattered scarf, after that his clothes wrapped around his body digitized into a black jumpsuit with jagged 2 purple lines from the symbol on his chest to his leg's. on his leg's were two diamonds about the size of your fist that was imbedded into his leg's, on his back were sword like wings on him that was red every were accept at the tip which were green. then his eye's went from piercing blue to a crimson red.

The light subsided and now came Shingo in bass Falzer form. Shingo couldn't believe what he had just become. He was gonna jump for joy until he remembered what he was supposed to do. Activating his wings he quickly flew off into battle.

( **Down in the gutter near the shine)**

Treeusia, caught rei and petrified her arm's and leg's so she go anywhere or transform into salor mars. NOW GIVE YOUR PURE HEART! It said as it show a star just a little bit on her right thigh. A black beam shot out and struck rei in the chest. All rei could do is let out a high pitched scream as her pure heart came out of her chest. The daimon smiled evilly as it was about to grab the pure heart and take it to her Creator.

Just as she was about to leave a black blur apeared out of nowhere and struck the daimon right in the face. "What was that" the voice said as she watched her creature was attacked. The daimon was about to get up as it was hit again by the black blur, this time taking the heart crystal away from it. "Who the hell are u" the daimon shouted angrily! The figure said nothing as it raised it's hand up and a dark energy sphere formed and turned into an energy blade slicing the daimon in half.

"WHAT A WORLD!" the daimon shouted as it turned back into a tree as the daimon seed popped out and disintegrated. Shingo looked at the heart that was in his hand's and wondered how to give it back to the now paled priestess. "Maybe" he said as he push the crystal back into her chest, he waited for a bit and she wasn't pale anymore. Are u all right shingo asked in worry. She slowly shook her head as she got a look at his feature's. Rei didn't notice but she was blushing madly. Good he said as he helped her up. May I ask my savior's name she said with the blush still on her face.

Shingo thought for a moment and said my name is "BASS!" thank-you bass she said kindly. Shingo finally noticing her blush and said are u ok? Before she was about to answer A voice shouted at them as it said HALT EVIL VILLAN! Shingo looked behind himself to see someone he did not expect. (UH-OH!) Rei thought as she recognized the voice anyone one but her.

TBC...

**And done like I said a lot longer and some action in it. In the next chapter bass will take over in the fight to protect his partner and the girl. True this might not be bass nature but I don't want to spoil the surprise. I will leave the imagination up to you. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **The sailor senshi vs Messenger Of Darkness**

**Dear readers I sorry for the late update. I know you have some questions but I am trying to get some material to bring this story together. So here is a taste of a super heated battle. Please send me some review's of some improving on this story.**

Note: I do not own mega man or sailor moon

Excuse me, bass said with a confused look. While he was taking in the girl's features she seemed to be wearing a white sailor suit with a blue skirt just covering most of her legs, and a brooch just in the middle of her chest. She was also wearing red boots, and two red pendents in her hair. But what really made him gasp was the the way how she did her hair style, they were in two blond pig tails that reached down to her waist.

That right sounding multiple voices. As if sounding on cue three more arrived. One was a bluenette,she was wearing the same sailor outfit as the first, one but this was blue with short blue with a tiarra on her forehead. The second was a brunette with a green sailor suit with shoulder length hair. The third and final one was a blond like the first one except her was a lighter color, her suit was the same color as her hair. They all looked really angry.

How dare try to attack an innocent priestess. She said as was going into a pose. This was an act that can't be forgiven, so in the name of the moon I will punish you.

Shingo opened his eye's in realization. (The sailor senshi think that I attacked her shingo thought.) Yes and it seem's that they want to destroy us! The voice said in shingo head.

What, bass is that u? Shingo asked.

Yes, who else is hear in your head bass said with annoyance.

Sorry it's just i'm a little scared of the sailor senshi.

WHAT, Bass said in anger and fury.

I'm sorry, they were my idol's shingo said as he apologized.

So now what shingo asked, as he was trying to think of the plan.

Let me take over. Bass said with a wicked smile behind his mask and small tatterd scarf.

What! Shingo said inside his head!

Let me take over I said I will only intimidate them. But if they pose as a threat to me then I will put them down. O-Okay Shingo said. But just stun them okay.

Fine bass said with a snarl at the end.

HERO'S the dark figure said in a cold dark tone.

Rei who was standing behind her savior noticed something different in his voice. It din't sound like her savior's voice. It sounded cold and distant.

I have saved this woman from the real threat. Your presence is no longer necessery. Now leave!

What said all the girls in unison!

I said I saved her **so LEAVE!** his voice raised with dark energy flowing around around him.

Most of the girls started to fig-it away from the dark being, all but one.

Oh really said the leader. Well I hardly believe that it's a likely story. Just when his patence was his thin a rose fell from the sky. A rose bass said on how a rose got there.

Any person that harm's a lady is not even worthy to be called a protector. Said a voice that sounded like it came from every direction. Sailor moon looked up and saw a figure on top of the bridge.

"**Tuxedo Kamren" **Moon shouted in joy.

Everyone's face turned to face the man which as his name suggests is wearing a tux, hat, and a mask.

Hey pale I will tell you three thing's what's wrong with this scenario. Bass said as it looked like he was getting angry. 1.) that line was cheesy, 2.) those are lame-ass costume, 3.) Finally you picked the wrong day to tick me off. Now either you prick and school girls go home or explain as to why you have a missing arm. With bass left arm froming a dark energy blade.

The three statements either shocked, depressed or ticked them all off. Jupiter was the first to make a move with a small antenna rising from her tiarra she summoned a lighting bolt at bass Jupiter was sure that it worked. Accept he was standing right behind her with a ball in his other hand.

You seemed to have dropped this so now I will give it back. Bass smugged behind his mask. As the ball he threw was the same lighting attack she fired on him. Jupitor couldn't udder a scream when she fell unconscious.

The other's retaliated.

**Shine aqua illusion **shouted mercury as she covered bass in a mist trying to freeze him. The key word is try as bass warped in front of her and punched her gut whiched knocked her out. Venus was next as she tried to find where he was when he was in front of her. She gasped as she jumped back and fired.

**Venus love me chain**, she said trying to subdue her opponent. Bass caught the chain and pulled her to him and kneed her in the stomach. She was knocked out as she flew right into tuxedo mask's chest. Taking two bird's down in one shot. Sailor moon who was saved for last was trembling infront of this being. She was terrified she didn't know if her friends were alive or dead. She wanted to run but she couldn't cause she was paralyzed with fear. Bass slowly walked to her and wrapped his hand around her neck. Before he knocked her out he grabbed her brooch that on her suit. Her eye's widen at what was about to happen.

With one big tug her powers were removed. Which her secret identity now revealed. When bass looked up at her through his eye's did shingo recognized who it was.

It was usagi.

Usagi bass muttured as shingo started to retake control. Slowly the dark aura disipated and his armor started to glow and dissipate. The tatered slarf grew in two a worn cloak.

Then bass's whole body began to stared shocked at what was happening. But what started to shock her more was that the glow faded to leave her brother there. On the ground passed out.

Bass instead of taking a human form was in the form of a head band with a purple star on it. Then the headband glowed brightly as shingo's body started to move. When shingo was on his feet his eye's snapped open and showed crimmson eye's indicating that in wasn't her brother.

We need to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: recovery,answer and a new ally.**

**Do not own neither anime**

**-back at the shrine-**

after the shingo possessed bass, usagi, and rei had carried everyone inside. They went to rei's room where bass was sitting on the floor. "alright i'll start thing's off" usagi said "what are u,why did u possessed my brother, and finally why don't you show up in your real form?" usagi said almost so fast that bass interpret them. "first my name is bass, second I AM NOT A SPIRIT, though the way I exist I should be, but back to the topic I didn't possess him I made a deal with him, that if he gives me his soul then I will lend him my powers to help save the priestess. Third I don't know why but I think I some how merged into your brother's spirit."

bass's answer's shocked the injured member's of the sailor scouts,rei grew a little blush from what usagi's brother said and did for her and usagi was just about to cry, if she wasn't in a fit of rage. "You will release my brother this instant." At that moment the shingo controlled bass reached for usagi's neck at speeds of light. Everyone was surprised even usagi.

Every one tried to pull him away but they coundn't get even one foot off the ground. After this happen Bass got close to her ear and wispered something in usagi's ear. " try to order me again and I will snap your neck. The only reason why your still alive is because your brother told me not to kill or harm you. I would say thanks to him once he's takes control again." usagi's eye's widen at this. She was scared from what she heard. But she felt relieved that when she saw that her brother was about to take control. "U-Usagi are you okay?" at that moment usagi hugged her brother even if he said that he couldn't breath which was going to happen if their friend's didn't tell her to let go. After the little drama shingo had told them of what happen. "Shingo I guess u know my big secret." usagi started to laugh nervelessly. " so instead of saying you were going to the arcade of to the movies, you were out there saving the world?" shingo asked in a serious tone. "Yes we do save the world but the reason why she did it-"mamoru was about to finish when he got the stare from the boy. For hour's which was only a few second's he saw his eye's change to bass's for a brief second but then turned back to their usual color. "tell me what do you guy's do to the people who figured out your secret." shingo's voice sounded as if death himself was in the room, which sent chills down everyone's spine. "We erase their memories", ami blurted out bluntly, "but we do this so they can never be a target." "okay Bass has one more question to ask you sis". Shingo said as his eye's switch to bass redd eyed color.

**(Play Mr. lonely by akon)**

"When I was just a thread away from crushing your worthless life you never flinched even when death was right at your door u didn't show any sign of being scared why is that?" Bass asked peaking the curiosity of everyone in the room. "Because I had sensed your heart in pain,when you looked at me strait in the eye. I had sense how lonely your life must have been. Now that u have my brother into your little contract, I know we will be seeing a lot of each other, so just want u to know that me and my friends will be here for you." Usagi said to him with concern in her voice. What shocked everyone else and a wide eyed bass was the way how she had leaned over hugged bass resting his head on top of her chest. Bass tried to fight it off but was feeling his strength leaving him and making bass for the first time shead tear's." No one, no one has shared this kind of kindness to me before. Mainly I would just get attacked and show concern later but this move had showed bass that he may never be lonely again, this one act has given the girls an ally.

**Chapter end**

**sorry it took me forever to write this chapter but now after this chapter, the rest will be smooth sailing. The next chapter will have Uranus, and neptune. But will they be ally's or future enemy's. All hail Falzer Bass E.X.E.**


End file.
